Along came winter
by blues and blush
Summary: Ummm…hi. I'm new here and I suck at summaries. But anyways, this story takes place after the incidents in RoTG. My first ever fanfic. I rated it T because there is going to be a bit of cussing and all. Just read it and tell me what you think. plz read n review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoresses' note: aright, First of all. This is my first fanfic ever. I mean it. I'm a total newbie and I have no idea how to do this. And I haven't watched the rise of the guardians...so chances are my characterization is way off the chart... hence, please; please; please... leave me some critical and constructive reviews [more constructive. less critical]. I will work on my short comings.**

**p.s: be gentle; I bruise easily.**

**Chapter one**

Rapunzel's POV

It been so long since I've lived like this. So long since I've been alone. Everyone and everything I've loved and cherished has passed me by. I've out lived them all; my parents, Pascal, my darling Eugene...even my entire country. Corona...my homeland...the country of eternal sunshine and spring. never in my life did I ever think for a minute that my blessing will turn into a curse. I don't even think even mother Gothel expected this.

But now they all are long gone...and I live... like a lost soul. A cold lost soul.

third person POV

Rapunzel looked at herself in her mirror. As usual, flawless. She closed her eyes and said 'mirror mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?'

She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection and chuckled at the irony. It's been 300 years since her 18th birthday. But she still looked the same. Since her 18th birthday Rapunzel hadn't changed. it went unnoticed for a few years but, then one day her hair started to get its old color back. it wasn't long before everyone realized that Rapunzel was not ageing. Why this happened was obvious; there is a plant inside her. Like all the other plants the little plant inside her kept growing. as time passed it kept getting stronger and stronger. And so, as each year passed, Rapunzel became more and more radiant.

What was going to happen was also obvious...she was going to live...for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoresses' note: to RyuNoRainbow & nina sakurai; thank you so much for your reviews. Also, I have set the genre as romance/adventure; but, it is not so. This story has more of humor and drama [I think] rather than adventure.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

The giant rabbit sat on the other edge of the couch where jack sat. With a smirk he said 'so jack, frying pans, huh? Who knew?'

Jack's POV

'Zip it kangaroo' I snapped. Hay, I was pissed. 'awwww~' cooed tooth 'what happened? I opened my mouth but that kangaroo interrupted me saying 'oi, finally got what he deserves; that's what happened.' I swear everyone thought that I was going to blast. But, I dint. I simply got up, kept my demeanor and said 'remember the Blizzard of '68?'

For a second Bunny's face fell. But only for a second; then he rose, smiled and said in a deep voice, 'you wouldn't dare'

'Oh, I wouldn't?' now it was my turn to smile.

Third person POV

The air in the room was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. In the center of the room stood Jack Frost and Bunnymund looking at each other with such intensity that both the Sandman and the tooth fairy expected some kind of a showdown.

'Now, what's going on here?' said a smooth Russian accented voice. Everyone turned to face North a.k.a Santa Clause. 'Ask him' said bunny 'he's the one who got hit by a frying pan'

Jack signed and North looked at him questionably and ask 'frying pan?'

'Alright listen' Jack started 'if you were in my place you would have done the same thing'

'What exactly did you?' enquired Tooth. After a pause jack said,

'I sneaked into her bedroom'

* * *

**ha-ha! Poor sucker!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoresses' note: may I please have some reviews. I know I haven't written much but, it's only because I have no idea how to steer this story...please leave me some views, suggestions, anything that comes in to your head, etc.**

**Thank you! :-)**

**Fyi: cookies 4 evry1…. yeaaa!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

'So?' asked North 'wait, was she asleep?'

'Umm...Not so much' Jack smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

'Wait...You're not supposed to do that! You're supposed to wait till the child sleeps'

'I know I know, but listen there is something strange about her…and she not a kid she looks eighteen or something'

'What do you mean strange? Say fast, Christmas is one week away'

'Ok listen… her hair "glows"'

North looked at him disbelieving manner and said 'you called us here one week before Christmas to say a girl's got pretty hair?'

'Ah…no, that's not it!'

'Then what? Say fast only one week before Christmas'

'Can you stop it with the Christmas thing I know! But, I'm serious. Her hair shines! Like a light bulb.'

'Like a light bulb…huh? You feeling ok, mate? Asked Bunny

'Ok that came out wrong, like the sun'

Everyone looked at jack.

'Like the sun?' Asked Tooth quizzically.

'Yes, like the sun' repeated Jack stressing on each word. 'C'mon guys, trust me on this'

Completely wrecking the breakthrough Jack was having with the guardians a yeti came in asking North where the red paint was.

'Seriously Phil?' asked Jack looking annoyed. The yeti raised a threatening fist at Jack and grunted. 'Fine fine whatever' replied Jack.

'So Jack you were saying' asked Tooth.

Jack looked uncertain for a minute and said 'wait I know this sounds crazy but looking at her is like looking at spring, sunshine and all that mixed together. I swear!'

Bunny nudged a sleepy Sandy 'oi! Boy's got a crush.'

Sandy shared bunny's enthusiasm and reacted by creating hearts near his head.

'Ugh! No, no I don't have a crush on her' Jack said looking frustrated.

'That's what they all say mate.'

'Alright what is she?' asked a displeased Tooth trying to change the topic 'a leprechaun?'

Hearing this question Jack smiled 'I'm glad you asked. Now this everyone, is the catch... She is…a normal girl. She not like us, the man in the moon has nothing to do with her. She's been like this since she was born and speaking of which she's living for a long time'

'How long?' asked tooth

'300 years. Give or take a few'

The rest of the guardians still stared at him like he was from another planet.

'Okay you know what' he started 'just leave it alright. The main reason I called you guys here is because I think I saw one of Pitch's nightmare'

'You what?' the guardians exclaimed in unison (except Sandy of course, he made an exclamation mark over his head).

'Before getting all fired up let me complete'

'Yes go on Jack Frost' North encouraged.

'Okay the thing is that the nightmare looked "different" '

'What do you mean "different"?' Enquired bunny

'It's not exactly different...The nightmare looked no...Felt stronger…darker'

'Oh my' tooth's expression clearly showed that she was starting to get worried.

'Where exactly did you see it mate?'

'Across the street near Rapunzel's house.'

'Where...' bunny started.

'Near Jaime's house'

'Funny I didn't feel it in my belly'

'That's what you got to say North' bunny asked sarcastically.

'Must be Christmas pressure continue Jack'

Jack looked at the guardians expecting something 'what do I do?'

'I say we keep an eye on Jamie' bunny said thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoresses' note: Happy new year everybody! I wish you all have a great year ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

'Quite the pad you've got here Pitch'

Pitch looked at the shadows and saw a silhouette emerging from it. Although pitch expected an evil queen sort of a person to emerge a girl in her late teens came out. Pitch couldn't help but raise a brow at the girl's appearance. She was below (much below) his shoulder and wore a coffee coloured trench coat.

"It's not polite to just barge into some one's lair without permission"

"You call this a lair? Isn't that a little too fancy for 'shit hole'?"

"Excuse me little girl but did you lose your mommy?"

"naaa….I just ditched her"

"Well I'm not surprised I'm guessing she's a happier lady now"

"More like happier place if you know what I mean"

"What do you want little girl?" Pitch asked with annoyance lacing his voice

"Don't tell me you're bored already I haven't even got to the best part"

"Oh goodie" pitch replied looking like he would die on the spot.

Pitch's attitude irked the new comer to the core but she didn't show it after all it was her need. She needed someone to distract the guardians, has enough potential to wage a war on them and if things go wrong share the blame and defiantly does not give a damn about the object she was interested in, who else in the world was better than Pitch?

"Oh, C'mon Pitch lighten up"

"I'm the dark lord I don't do light'

"ahh..Ok so how do you tell dark lords to ditch their shit attitude so that I can present a proposition for him?"

"Well random girls do not come outta the blue and present propositions" he said with a grim smile.

"Well that's an improvement. so as I was saying..."

"I don't take propositions, little girl"

"I'm not gonna wait around for you to take it…"

"Good, now run along"

"Cause if you don't take it I'll force it on you"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Am I?

"No. Not exactly I'm just not used to pipsqueaks telling me what to do."

The girl looked uninterested and said "'pipsqueak' that's the best you got?"

"Alright how about chicken in a hideous thing pretending to be a coat?"

"What?! Chicken? I'm not fat! I'm in my ideal body mass index and Did you just insult my trench? My new 'oh so expensive' trench?"

"You're short kid"

"But my trench-"

"Is hideous"

Pitch inspected her and right now despite her whole sublime entrance and tough talk, she looked like a kindergartener holding her breath.

"Keep at it dearie and in a few moments you will turn into a lovely shade of blue."

She girl exhaled loudly and cocked her head "alright will you just listen?!"

"Since you did entertain me slightly I guess a hearing wouldn't kill"

"Yeah whatever….as I was saying I have a proposition for you. It's a win-win deal."

Pitch nodded his head lightly "umm hmm"

"Remember the dark ages Pitch? I can bring it back. But, to do that I need your help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoresses' note: sorry for the late update and the thing I've forgettd each and every time…the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me in any manner (but I wish they did). But the plot and the OC "Mal" are truly mine (buahahaha you can't have them! *evil grin* :D)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Do you even know what the dark ages were like little girl?"

"Of course I do! F.y.i Its Mal"

"What's Mal?"

"My name! What else?"

"I donno you just said Mal…."

"Huh?"

"Oh… lemme guess…short for mallet?"

"No, it's not! Its short for… wait for it… Maleficent."

"Excuse me?"

"Maleficent"

"Maleficent? Who exactly named you that?"Asked Pitch with a pained look.

"My mommy named me after my great raise to infinity aunt." she said it with so much pride that Pitch's tone barely bothered her. "Pretty name, right?"

"Was she anything like you? Your aunt." he continued with the pained look but this time with emphasis on his question.

"ummmm….yyeeeaaaaaa..No…nope she was nothing like me. She had this whole green skined-horned hat hairdo sort of look. Not my style."

Pitch observed the girl. _'She talks a lot, doesn't look dangerous...but yet, she found my lair… how?.. And it's evident that she wants something…but what?_'

"Hellooo? Earth to Pitch, can you hear meee?"

"Yes, I can hear you. You don't have to scream."

"Well you spaced out! I blame it on the age."

"Well maybe so you might as well as run along so I can go to bed"

"You really don't want me here do you?" she asked in a matter of fact way

"Really? How can you say that?" Pitch put on a fake 'I'm so surprised look' which irritated the girl even more.

"You know what I'll just say it"

"Finally!" said Pitch, knowing full well that she was about to reveal what her intentions were.

She gave an irritated look but continued "there is something I want..."

"So?"

"lemme finish!" Mal snapped

"Ok ok go on"

"Well this thing I want belongs to a girl... and this particular girl means something to a certain guardian..."

"Who?" Pitches voice slightly giving away his interest.

"Jack Frost" she paused so that it would sink into Pitch. And just like she predicted she had caught his complete attention.

"What is this thing you want from this 'girl'?"

"Well... it's a plant"

"Plant? A plant! You want me to help you steal a flower-pot?!" Pitch said, his voice rising with every word.

"A magical plant." She continued without being bothered by Pitch's annoyance. "With a certain gift... a gift of immortality"

"Why do you want immortality of all things" he said the word 'immortality' with disgust in his voice.

"When the dark ages begin I want to rule queen... forever". Pitch noticed how serious she sounded as she was so sure it's going to happen.

"So…Where do I fit into this story?"

"Well you play the main part" Pitch raised a brow. "You're going to distract the guardians"

"That's the main role?!"

"Well... while you distract them with little tricks I'm gonna nab her"

"You really think it's going to be that easy?"

"Of course it's just 1 week to Christmas….plus I'm a really good management student"

"Management student. Fabulous." He muttered and continued out loud "What do mean?"

"The busiest week for the guardians"

Pitch didn't trust her plan for even for 1 second but yet he seemed completely convinced by its simplicity._ 'Why should I even trust her? She's just a kid for darkness sake!_' his trail of thought was interrupted. Again.

"What do you say Pitchy dear"

"Let me tell you 2 things I like" she listened. "i like the dark firstly and secondly my bachelorhood" she knew exactly what he was talking about she straightened herself and moved a little further. During her performance she moved in so close that she was invading his personal space.

"Ahem .sorry"

"So who exactly is this girl you're talking about?"

"oh just a cute Blondie not gonna be much of a trouble."

"Sure?"

"Most defiantly! Her name was...um... oh yeah Rapunzel"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoresses' note: now for the chapter you've all been waiting for. I own nothing but the plot.**

**P.S: sorry for the delay. (My desktop crashed)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Some things in life come unexpectedly…..so unexpected that you'll only know or even think about it once it happens. Take my life for example. I never expected to turn in to a winter spirit. I mean, I dint even think it was possible. Just like meeting this so very gorgeous "thing" called Rapunzel.

[The fateful encounter]

Pretty boy Jack Frost was known for his tricks, after all it's because of them he dominates in Santa's naughty list. And as for kicking up blizzards….well, that's his specialty.

As Jack was getting ready to kick up a blizzard he noticed a faint glow emitting from a house. 'Late sleeper' he thought and when he started to go along his way (more like fly) the glow started intensifying. It became so intense that Jack felt that the sun had come up all of a sudden. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. As suddenly as it started it ended, he had to know what that was. After all, curiosity kills the cat. Jack landed silently near the window. He peeked in and noticed no one was there. He entered silently and looked around. The room was filled with paintings; from amazingly realistic portraits and breathtaking scenery to pictures that pleased children's imagination. Jack gave most of the pictures regard. As he was checking out one of the painting -a painting of a man with rugged good looks, a white horse and a surprisingly happy chameleon -when something caught his eye. It was an enormous vase full of lilies. He moved towards them. 'This can't be real' he thought and stroked one of the flowers. They were real. Real as they can get.

'How? How in the world does someone get lilies…. Spring fresh lilies in middle of winter?!' he was so obsessed with this thought that he did not notice that someone had entered the room. He didn't hear a thing because if he had, he would have saved himself from one hell of a headache. He felt something move as soon as he did he figured it was his worst mistake. He saw a bit of a dress and then everything blacked out.

It took some time for everything to straighten out. When his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room he noticed a girl.

She stood there staring at him still and quiet, pointing a frying pan at him threateningly. His head registered the frying pan but he wasn't bothered because he was too consumed by the sight of its owner. Her dimly lit bedroom contrasted with the soft shine that surrounded her. He was compelled to touch her; he wanted to know if she was real or a mirage. Her eyes...Oh. Her. eyes! So deep , so green…..and so very sad. They were like emeralds, polished till they shone in dark. Her hair shone like gold that Rumpelstiltskin wove from straw. So perfect. So damn beautiful. Jack stared at her; there was something magical about her. She was just so perfect. someone so desirable. Jack ever so slightly cocked his. His second big mistake. She moved towards him and everything went blank for the second time.

Jack opened his eyes groggily, it took a few minutes for everything to stop spinning and adjust. There was stuff floating in his line of sight. '_I think I'm having concussion'_. He noticed his surrounding he was in a bedroom...bedroom...he was still in her house! He tried to move and found out he was tied up.

"What the..."

"You're awake" someone spoke with suspicion dripping in her voice. It was the girl.

He stared at her and then realization hit him harder than the pan.

"Well..." she started again.

"You can see me?!" Jack eyes looked like they might just pop out.

"Well yeah and-"

"You can see me!"

"Yeah I can-"

"You can actually frickin' see me!"

"Oh shut up! And listen would you?"

This statement was said firmly enough to make sure Jack kept his mouth shut for a few seconds.

"Or else, what?"

Jack still regrets that statement.


End file.
